


After The Sun Sets

by TheColorBlu_e



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Sister Figure Niki, Caretaking, Comfort, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mother Figure Niki, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing, Stargazing, Tommy is a stubborn boi, Tubbo just wants to vibe and eat his cookies, also dream is mentioned once, and steal tommy's, god bless niki for having the patience to deal with them, sharing a blanket, there was gonna be a wilbur and techno mention but nah, tubbo is a little cookie thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlu_e/pseuds/TheColorBlu_e
Summary: "You wanna hold my hand too?" Tubbo offered, half-joking.Tommy stayed silent for a moment or two. "... yes.""What?""What.""Aww--""Stop- don't-- don't 'aww' me!" Tommy stammered a bitTakes place after the sunset scene. Mother/Big Sister figure Niki takes care of her boys. That's about it.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 432





	After The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 and i have no idea what i'm doing- anyway, enjoy this fluff i wrote after that whole festival fiasco stream because we all needed some fluff after all that
> 
> also we need more niki centric fics

" _Agh! Niki!!_ " Tommy hissed, pulling his still injured arm away. "That hurt!"

"Yes, I know, but it'll hurt more later if you don't let me treat it. I've said this a thousand times now, Tommy." Niki sighed.

She's been trying to treat Tommy's wounds from the battle at the festival for half an hour, maybe more, now. She already treated Tubbo's, who was much more cooperative compared to the feisty blonde she was dealing with now. Said blonde was lucky that she was so patient with him after all this time.

"It's not that hard to just stay still, man." Tubbo cut in, munching on the cookies Niki baked for them a while ago.

"Tubbo, don't talk with your mouth full." Niki reminded him softly.

He nodded and swallowed his snack. "Yes, Niki."

She smiled at the brunette and turned back to Tommy who was still resisting her and complaining loudly. Meanwhile, Tubbo eyed the plate of cookies that was meant for Tommy when he'd stop being so fussy and let Niki finish bandaging him up. He slowly reached his hand to grab one.

"Tommy, please, just stay still for one mome- Tubbo! That's for Tommy!" Niki lightly scolded, raising her voice a bit and softly slapping Tubbo's hand away from Tommy's plate.

"Yeah, Tubbo, that's mine!" Tommy reached his hand to grab one but was also slapped away from it. "Agh! Niki! Come on!"

"You can get your share when you stop being so fussy." She stated firmly but softly as she grabbed the plate and placed it out of reach from the boys' grabby hands.

Tommy groaned. "But I'm hungry! You're gonna starve me!"

"You're starving yourself by not listening to me." Niki crossed her arms.

"Just let her do her thing, Tommy." Tubbo said and Tommy, in response, crossed his arms and turned away from them. "Come on! Don't be like that, man!"

"Tommy, please… your injuries are serious, let me help."

"Hmph!" Was the only response they got out of the stubborn boy.

"Like, yeah, the medicine-cream thing kinda stings for a little bit-"

"It stings a lot!"

"Yeah, but, think of this- Niki's world-famous cookies!" Tubbo grinned, Niki giggled a bit, and Tommy hummed a bit when he thought about it.

 _Niki's cooking was the best in L'manberg and those cookies were really good._ He shook his head. "I'm not even that hu-"

He was cut off by a loud growl that came from his stomach. Tubbo laughed as Tommy put his arms over his stomach, and puffed his cheeks.

"Yeah! You sound really full, huh?" Tubbo laughed and Niki only smiled, amused.

"Shut uppppp!!”

"That growl was louder than your complaining!" He kept laughing, holding his own stomach as he earned another giggle from Niki.

"Alright, alright, now. Tommy, since you sound really hungry and all I'll let you have one cookie."

The offer immediately made Tommy eagerly turn back to them. "I'm listening..."

"But," she paused and Tommy frowned. _Oh, of course, there's a catch._ "You eat your cookie while I tend to your wounds."

"The flavor will distract you from that stingy medicine-cream thing!" Tubbo added.

"Hmmm…" Tommy hummed, still hesitant.

"You wanna hold my hand too?" Tubbo offered, half-joking.

Tommy stayed silent for a moment or two. "... yes."

"What?"

"What."

"Aww--"

"Stop- don't-- don't 'aww' me!" Tommy stammered a bit, embarrassed, cheeks puffing again and Niki laughed at his reaction.

"Alright, alright." She held back another laugh as she grabbed Tommy's plate again, and offered a cookie to him which he hastily reached to grab only to be pulled out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah. Give me your arm." Niki reached her other free hand out, Tommy huffed again and did so. 

She smiled and offered the cookie to him again. He went to grab his treat but it was pulled from his grasp again.

"You better stay still this time." She warned.

"I will! I will! Now, give me it!! I'm gonna die of hunger at this point!!!"

"Okay, okay." She offered the snack he'd had been craving to him again and his hand speedily reached to grab it but was bamboozled again as she pulled it away from him.

" _Niki!_ "

"What do you saaaay?" She taunted a bit.

"Wh-!? You tell me! The fuck do you mean what am I supposed to say!?" Tommy snapped.

" _Please_ , Tomathy. You say, _please_." Niki said as she and Tubbo couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

"Ughhh…" Tommy groaned. "... please, Niki…"

"Please, what?"

" _OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING ME--_ "

"Tomathy…" Niki said somewhat sternly, holding back a smile.

"... please can I have that cookie, miss?" Tommy sighed in defeat.

"Of course, Tommy." Niki finally gave him his long-awaited snack which he practically devoured once he snatched it. "Eat slowly, now."

Tommy opened his mouth to talk but first, swallowed his cookie. "Yes, Niki."

She smiled warmly at him as she pat his messy blonde hair then took his arm and started treating it. She lightly dabbed the wound on his arm with a cloth doused in that medicine-cream thing. Tommy hissed, almost pulling his arm away until Tubbo held onto his hand, smiling reassuringly at him.

Tommy held his arm still for Niki who looked at him to check if he was okay and he nodded at her. She kept softly dabbing the cloth at the boy's wound, his face expressed clear discomfort and his grip on Tubbo's hand tightened.

Niki finished treating Tommy as fast as she could, handing him the rest of his cookies in the middle of it when he started squirming.

"Psst… psst, Tommy…!"

"Why are you whispering, Tubbo?" Tommy whispered back at him.

"You might want to whisper quieter then, boys, I can still hear you." Niki said without looking away from wrapping the bandages on Tommy's arm.

"Oh- uh-- _Tommyyy…_ " Tubbo whispered to him a little quieter. Niki could still hear them but didn't say anything and kept tending to Tommy's wounds.

" _Whaaat?_ "

" _Can I have some of your cookies?_ "

"What!? No! You've already had yours!" Tommy slightly raised his voice so that he wasn't whispering anymore.

"You did, Tubbo. I made an equal bunch for both of you." Niki added.

"But I'm still hungryyy…" Tubbo whined, pouting. "Come on, Tommy, let me have some!"

"No way!"

"Sharing is caring, Tommy." Niki told him

Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed. He slid the plate of cookies over to Tubbo who happily stuffed one in his mouth.

"What do you say to Tommy now, Tubbo?" Niki asked.

"Oh? Uh--" Tubbo swallowed his snack before hastily saying. "Thank you, Tomathy-"

"Don't call me that."

"You let Niki call you that-" Tubbo took another bite of his cookie. "And Dream once too!"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." Niki and Tommy said in unison and there was a stunned silence broken by a bunch of laughs from the trio.

She finished wrapping the bandages on Tommy's injuries and by then the two boys had finished up her snacks, yawning and feeling sleepy. 

Just before this, they were listening to Tommy's disc, watching the sunset. Now, the moon is rising up across the sky along with the shimmering stars. Niki looked up at them and smiled, admiring their beauty.

"Tommy, Tubbo, look…!"

"Wh- what!? Are we under attack?"

"... a- attack? Attack!? Did they find us!? Did Schlatt find us!?!"

Tommy and Tubbo suddenly jolted awake from their sleepy daze.

"No, no! Calm down, boys... goodness, you're so jumpy." Niki looked at the two, very concerned.

They were just children. Young boys caught in the crossfires of war. They've been hurt, betrayed, and casted out. She saw the side effects of all those months of bloodshed. She saw the fear and panic in their eyes. She saw 2 boys who've been scorned and wronged by the world and the people around them.

But, not now. 

Now, they have her.

"Look up." She pointed up and the two did so, staring up at the night sky, confused.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"The sky, silly. Have you ever gone stargazing before, boys?"

"No."

"Nope, don't think so."

"Well, just relax for a bit and look at the stars, all those constellations… and the moon too! It's beautiful, don't you think?"

Tommy and Tubbo stared back at the sky, looking at it in a different light now.

"It is." Tubbo smiled, leaning on Niki's shoulder. "Like a bunch of glitter sprinkled into the night sky!"

"Yeah, what Tubbo said. Weird analogy but it's… kinda- poetic, I guess." Tommy leaned on Niki's shoulder as well, still looking up.

The trio sat there, in their small makeshift shelter they built in the middle of the forest near Pogtopia. They're not sleeping there tonight, not after what happened today. But tonight, they're not thinking about that.

They're thinking about what are the names of all those stars and constellations they see in the sky, what Niki is gonna make for breakfast tomorrow, and how happy and relaxed they feel in this rare moment of peace.

The two boys next to Niki started slowly drifting off to sleep. She noticed and decided to sing a familiar tune to help them.

" _I heard there was a special place…_ "

Those words made the boys' eyes flash up for a moment.

" _Where men can go and emancipate…_ "

Tommy furrowed his brows and Tubbo snuggled closer to Niki.

" _The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers…_ "

Tubbo could feel his eyes getting watery and Tommy buried his face onto Niki's shoulder.

" _Well, this place is real, you needn't fret…_ "

There was an awkward pause in that moment.

" _... with Niki…_ " Tubbo sang along and Niki looked at him with surprise and then a soft smile.

" _... Tommy,_ " Niki kept singing then turned to the said blonde.

" _... Tubbo, fuck Schlatt_."

"That didn't rhyme-" Tubbo was cut off as Tommy surprisingly kept singing.

" _A pretty big…_ " 

" _... and not blown up L'manberg._ "

The trio all started singing their nation's anthem.

" _My L'manberg…_ "

" _My L'manberg…_ "

" _My L'manberg…_ "

The singing slowly faded and got quieter as it was only Niki left, singing the anthem like a lullaby to the 2 boys. She smiled softly at both of them. She looked at them, appreciating how at peace they were at that moment.

There was no war.

There was no festival.

There was no TNT.

At that moment, there was only Tommy, Niki, and Tubbo sleeping soundly under the night sky.


End file.
